Serialization is used to uniquely identify each of a large set of items. For example, bar codes may be used to identify retail items. Similarly, serial numbers on various products are used to identify each individual product in such a set. Such identifiers may be applied to packaging material or may be applied to objects using labels or medallions, or even impressed or stamped directly on the object.